


Excerpts from '101 Uses for Your Red Ranger'

by Angel_Negra



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayden's a very useful guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excerpts from '101 Uses for Your Red Ranger'

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Ter, because she's my Samurai Squee buddy. The story was written after watching ep 5, but there's no real spoilers for anything.

Use #5 - Help around the kitchen

Jayden made his way down the hall, lightly stretching his arms as he walked. It was important to warm up your muscles before practice. Ji appeared as if from nowhere. Jayden stumbled back a bit in surprise. Ji was wearing his cooking apron, a large, pink and frilly apron with heart shaped pockets. He pulled something out of one of the pockets.

"I've been looking for you, Jayden," said Ji and held out a pickle jar expectantly. "My hands are too damp."

Jayden smiled. He took the jar and opened it with one deft twist.

Use #13 - Step ladder

Jayden followed the sound of thumping curiously. It led him to one of the linen closets where Emily was jumping up and down, trying to reach some folded towels. "Emily? What are you doing?" he asked.

Emily spun and her face lit up. "Jayden! Perfect. Come here!" She darted over to Jayden, grabbed his arm and dragged him up to the closet. "Now kneel!" She yanked on his arms and Jayden kneeled down obligingly. "And hold still."

She clambered up onto his shoulders and Jayden blinked in surprise, automatically gripping her knees to steady her. She leaned forward and plucked the towels from the shelf easily. One of the towels slipped and landed on Jayden's head, obscuring his vision. "Hey!"

"Oops! Sorry!" Emily slid off his shoulders and pulled the towel off his head. "I'm so clumsy!" She gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks!" And she darted off.

Use #20 - TV Remote

Jayden came into the tv room to the television showing a nature documentary and Mike frantically digging through the couch cushions. "...What are you doing?"

"I can't find the remote and this special on mating deers is driving me crazy!" Mike whined, tossing a few of the throw pillows onto the ground.

Jayden took pity on him and walked up to the tv. He pressed one of the channel buttons. The screen switched over to a rather loud, flashy wrestling match. Mike looked up in surprise. Jayden smiled and said, "Just tell me when to stop."

Mike grinned widely. "You're awesome, man." He sat up on the couch and watched the screen expectantly.

So Jayden kept pressing the button. And pressing. And pressing. The deer documentary popped up again and Jayden grimaced. "Mike..."

"Okay, okay," Mike waved a hand at him in a placating gesture. "Just keep going a bit more, I think I saw something good on channel 120."

Jayden sighed and started pressing the button again.

Use #39 - Mover

Jayden came home to the whine of the vacuum cleaner. He peeked into the common room to see Kevin trying to get the machine to reach under the couch. He smiled and was about to move on when Kevin suddenly looked up and spotted him. Kevin waved him over.

Once Jayden was closer, Kevin shouted over the vacuum, "Can you tilt it back for me?" He gestured to the couch.

Jayden walked over and gripped the back of the couch, tilting it up. Kevin smiled and started vacuuming underneath.

"We'll get the chairs next!"

Use #43 - Shopping cart

"Did Ji give you a list?" asked Jayden as he glanced around the grocery store.

Mia waved him off distractedly, moving down the aisle with purpose. "Oh, it's all right, I know what we need." She grabbed a jar of peanut butter and one of marmalade off the shelves and held them out to Jayden.

He took them and then had to quickly shift them in his arms to make room for the box of corn flakes she shoved at him. "Uh, don't we need a basket? Or a cart?"

Mia smiled at him. "Don't worry, we don't need that much." She handed him a bottle of syrup.

"How much is not much?" he asked worriedly as she made for the dairy section. He hefted the items in his arms and hurried to catch up.

Use #75 - Coat Rack

Jayden walked slowly down the street, enjoying the warm, sunny day. Then he noticed the skinny boy coming toward him from the opposite direction, carrying a large coat that was easily twice his size. The guy kept pausing, saying something, and sticking his face into various things along the sidewalk, shrubs, garbage cans and he even peered into a mailbox. As he got closer, Jayden was able to get a better look at him, the guy looked kind of like a punk and a nerd had blown up on him and there were several leaves sticking in his upright hair.

He was also close enough that Jayden could hear what he was saying. "Uncle Bulk?" asked the guy, eyeing a flower bed suspiciously. He hefted the large jacket in arms and bent towards the flowers.

That's when Jayden noticed the guy's shoes. "Um, excuse me?"

The guy jumped and spun to face Jayden with a large, fake grin. "Hi! I was just... looking for my pet bee!"

Jayden decided to let that one pass without question. "Sorry to interrupt, but I just noticed that your shoe's untied," he said, pointing at the shoe in question.

"Oh!" The guy blinked. "Thanks! Here." He shoved the coat at Jayden quickly and bent down to fix his shoe.

End.


End file.
